


Orange

by drivingangel



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingangel/pseuds/drivingangel
Summary: Made for Hyperthrust Pride Week, Day four.
Kudos: 2





	Orange

The sunset streamed through the windows, illuminating the diner. The Girl, sleepy, half-remembered something Poison had said once. 

Early sunsets…Late dawns…

Jet walked up to her “You look pretty tired, kiddo.” The girl nodded in response. Jet carefully untied the braids he’d done for her earlier. Poison came past, and dumped his raygun on one of the counters. “You goin’ to bed?” Jet replied for her. “Yes, she is.”

Poison tucked her into her cot. “Sleep well, motorbaby.” The Girl remembered the thing about the sunsets. “Pois?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“What was the thing you said about the sunsets? late sunsets?”

Poison half-smiled at her, but he seemed distant, like he was remembering something that happened a long time ago. He hummed softly and began to sing. 

“Late dawns and early sunsets…”


End file.
